Episode 211 (19th February 1987)
Plot The Walford attacker claims another victim and makes the headlines of the newspaper once more. Colin tells Barry he needs to confess to Ali about hitting his cab. Tensions remain high between Pat and Simon. Simon meets Naima at the café and tries to set up a date with her; he is left heartbroken when Naima admits that she was using him to get Rezaul off of her back. Barry prepares to tell Ali that it was him who hit his cab, but he does not when Ali complains to Sue about the money he wasted and vows to make the person who crashed into it pay. Hannah is shoved by a local and is left feeling unsafe. Colin supports her. Nick tells Mehmet nobody wants him in Walford but he can help him. Mehmet is not interested. He then pays Kathy back the money he owed her from the scam. Hannah tells Tony she is leaving to live with her sister. Barry plucks up the courage to tell Ali he hit his cab. Ali gives him the bill for the repairs. Pat makes snide comments to Pete about Simon not being his son; Pete walks out and tells Den he will no longer be drinking in The Vic. Simon tells Lou he no longer wants to see Pat, and questions what he has left to stay for in Albert Square. Mehmet tells Sue he thinks he should leave. Jan confronts Den over him calling her Angie and tells him she wants them to move to somewhere new, but Den refuses to leave The Vic. Pete arranges for him and Simon to go on a fishing trip together. Barry gives Colin the repair bill for Ali's cab. Simon is upset having realised Pat was right about what she said about Naima. Pat pesters him to find out what is wrong and Simon snaps at her. Pat tells Simon that Kenny is his real father and he walks out distraught. Michelle hurries over to Pete to tell him Simon has gone missing after something Pat said to him. Kathy goes searching for Simon while Pete vows to finish Pat off for good. Lou worries for Simon's safety. Den sacks Pat for upsetting both Pete and Simon. Jan tells Den he should not have sacked Pat and instead handled the situation better; he walks out. Pete goes searching for Pat in the pub, while Pat is attacked by an unknown assailant as she walks home from The Vic. Cast Regular cast *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Pete - Peter Dean *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Hannah - Sally Sagoe *Tony - Oscar James *Den - Leslie Grantham *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Lou - Anna Wing *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Lofty - Tom Watt *Michelle - Susan Tully *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Mary - Linda Davidson *Annie Smith - Samantha Crown (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jan - Jane How Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café Notes *Final appearance of Hannah Carpenter. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I'm going to sort Pat out once and for all, I'm telling you...' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 24,650,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes